Canas
Canas (カナス, Kanasu?) is a man on a quest to gain knowledge. Canas is a passionate scholar who has a tendency to read on the battlefield and uninentionally neglect the people he cares for, as pointed out by Nino in their supports. In Canas supports with Pent, it is revealed that knowledge of the ancient magics has been passed down in his family for generations. He has three brothers, but all of them were taken by the forces of darkness. The elder magic Canas, like his brothers before him, uses is based on the forces of darkness and to use this magic, one must invite the dark forces within him. It is tempting to submit to the darkness, which is why Canas' brothers merely subexist. Canas is afraid of suffering the same fate of his brothers, but as he puts it: "However, I must see the other side. My curiosity pushes me ever deeper. It will be my undoing." His curiosity knows no bounds, which leads to a rather interesting conversation with Renault about whether morphs have souls or not. This conversation also uncovers a bit of Renault's mysterious past. He is the father of Hugh and son of Niime, characters from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, he also may be Nino's uncle by marriage, as his wife's deceased sister Iris bears the same name as Nino's mother. It is revealed that he died along side his wife while trying to stop a snowstorm before the events in Fūin no Tsurugi. Canas is the only recruitable Shaman, and potentially Druid, in the game. He can be recruited during Chapter 16x in Eliwood's Story or Chapter 17x in Hector's Story by visiting a home in the Port of Badon. Upon learning that the heroes want to reach the Dread Island, he offers his services since he also wants to go there. In Game Canas is the only character in FE 7 to be available in a gaiden chapter. He comes with very average stats, being good at everything, but great at nothing. He carries the role of a jack of all trades. He has good HP, Magic, Skill, Speed, Defense, and Resistance, his only mediocre stat being Luck. While you would think being average at everything would be bad for Canas, it's actually not. In FE 7, Dark magic is arguably the best magic in the game, and Canas is the only character who can use it. He and Athos are the only characters who can possibly take out the final boss in one turn, with the Luna tome. Overall, Canas is a good unit, simply because he is the only dark magic user. Base Stats: *'HP:' 21 *'Magic:' 10 *'Skill:' 9 *'Speed:' 8 *'Defense:' 5 *'Resistance:' 8 *'Luck:' 7 Growth Rates *'HP:' 70% *'Magic:' 45% *'Skill:' 40% *'Speed:' 35% *'Defense:' 25% *'Resistance:' 45% *'Luck:' 25% Overall Canas is the only character that can kill the fire dragon in 1 turn(other than Athos). He's very balanced, but sometimes his magic suffers. Possible Endings Canas - Seeker of Wisdom Canas returned to his family in Ilia. Some years later, he and his wife died trying to stop a snowstorm. His child was raised by his old mother. Etymology This may be a reach, but the name 'Canas' may be a transliteration of the Scottish name 'Knox,' which means 'round hill.' In medieval Scottish, the 'k' and the 'n' would be pronounced as distinct phonemes k and n. The FE8 character Knoll's name also means 'small hill.' Gallery File:Fire Emblem 7 Canas Portrait.png Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters